


Here We Go | Voltron High AU

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Demi Pidge, F/F, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hate, High School, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Love, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), School, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Straight Hunk, Voltron, bi lance, broganes, multiple POVs, one sided pining, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's Alot Of Pining. From Alot Of People. High School Is A Bitch To Feelings.





	Here We Go | Voltron High AU

Here we go. It was Pidge's first day at school. Well, obviously, not first first. She'd been to school before. It was her first day in high school. Because, she was so ahead in the majority of her classes, she had been bumped up to sophomore year, leaving her middle school classmates behind, in awe. 

Her older brother, Matt, was already attending, so she knew how everything worked. He'd been careful to warn her about stereotypes. Pointing out that they were the stereotypical computer nerds. And telling her that almost everyone got along, no one particularly cared, except for a small few. Which were, according to Matt, not to be messed with. Pidge had scoffed at that. She knew for a fact that Matt had messed with them. Many times. 

"I'm a prankster, it's my job" he'd told her when she'd brought it up. 

The school was big, and like most public schools, didn't have uniform.

Pidge had analyzed her self before she left. She was wearing what she usually wore when she wanted to make a goodish impression. Her denim dungarees, knee high socks, green converse and oversized cat hoodie looked good. 

Along with that, she wore her glasses. She didn't actually need glasses. But, her brother had given them to her when he got a new pair, about a year ago. She'd taken out the lenses and replaced them with ones that meant she could still see. She tugged at her hair. She'd cut it awhile ago, and it had grown out slightly. But, it still kept its regular shape.

Pidge took a deep breath. And stepped through the school gates. She'd made sure to arrive in plenty of time. Which meant about half an hour early. No one was around, so she took out her phone and pushed open the school's doors. The second she entered she was greeted by a tall, ginger haired man, with a mustache. 

Whilst stroking said mustache, the man looked down at her, and broke into a wide grin. 

"I assume you're the new student?? Katie Holt?" Pidge cringed. She had nothing against her name, but she much prefered the nickname she had given been given by her brother when they small. 

"Yep, I'm Pidge!" She held out her hand, awkwardly. He shook it, before standing up straight. 

"You seem to be rather early," Well, nah "not to worry, I'm sure Hunk is here by now."

"Hunk??" Pidge was slightly confused, like, who would name there child Hunk of all things.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot. You don't know anyone here, do you?" he continued before she could reply, "He's a sweet young lad, and you two have quite a few classes together. He has volunteered to show you around." The man continued to ramble on and Pidge stood pretending to take it in.

About five minutes into the 'chat' Pidge noticed a boy who was, obviously, older than her. She had always been short for her age so he was definetely taller, but, she thought, compared to most people, he would be just slightly shorter. He had dark, raven hair that was rather long at the back. A mullet. He had a bloody mullet. 

Snapping back into reality, Pidge realised the man had stopped talking and was pointing down the corridor.

"Now miss. I don't want you getting distracted by boys until you are at least acing all your classes." He was smirking.

"I-I uh no. I w-wasn't. I'm actually d-demi you see so..." She mumbled. Pidge had no sexual, or romantic, interest in anyone. Unless, of course, they were close friends.

"Ah hah. Good to hear. Now, Hunk should be in science block. Head down this corridor, turn left a couple of times and it's the 3rd door on the right." She desperatly tried to keep track of what he was saying and quickly nodded before sprinting of down the corridor.

*:・ﾟ✧ 

What felt like hours later, she came to a set of lockers. At the very end there was an open locker with a white haired, dark skinned girl rummaging through a back pack. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had two small marks underneath her eyes. She wore a knee length skirt and a pair of battered converse. 

"Um, hey?" Pidge cautiously stepped up to her.

"Gah!" The girl leaped backwards.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!!" Pidge rushed forwards and took the girls hand, pulling her up in the mean time. 

Un noticed to Pidge, a light pink dusted the other girls cheeks as she was helped up. 

"It's ok, really! Just don't startle people like that!" The girl grinned at her and Pidge smirked back. Looking down at their linked hands, the girls blush returned. "I-I'm Allura! I haven't seen you before, are you the new sophomore everyone's been talking about? You're are rather small." The girl, Allura, chuckled as she looked Pidge up and down. 

"Shut up. I'm Pidge." She shook their joint hands, earning a giggle from the snow haired girl.

"As much as I'd love to stay and talk, I need to go change." Pidge tilted her head in confusion.

"Change?" 

"Yeah, my father is very strict about what I wear. Hence, these clothes," she gestured at her outfit. "My uncle, however, couldn't care less. And buys me a range of clothes I wouldn't be allowed to wear otherwise. So every day I get to school early and change before everyone else arrives." Pidge nodded slowly. Seeming to understand.

"I get it. I'll come with you. But, you have to help me find science block afterwards," Allura grinned.

"Deal."

*:・ﾟ✧ 

"You done yet?" Pidge was getting impatient. The almost white blonde was taking forever. 

"Almost! Thanks for waiting, Pidgeon!" She could almost hear the other girls grin.

"HEY! I have to wait for you! Hunk is supposed to show me around, and he can't do that, if I can't find him!" The bathroom door behind her unlocked. And Allura walked out. Pidge stopped talking. A girl who looked absolutely nothing like her friend stood behind her. She watched her through the mirror, taking in every little detail. 

Allura was wearing tight skinny jeans, with a few rips here and there. An off shoulder, flowy shirt replaced her oversized, pink jumper. Which now hung around her waist. Around her neck was a plain choker with a tiny crescent moon. She still wore her battered converse but her once messy bun had disappeared, her hair now hung down her back. It was so white and fluffy.

Pidge found herself gazing almost longingly at the older girl.

"Y-you, you have cloud hair!" Pidge mentally kicked herself. Luckily, Allura didnt seem to mind.

"Yeah, I guess so," she giggled.

"Okay, no more distractions. You are taking me on a dat-" Pidge quickly corrected herself before anything else could be said. She cleared her throat, "You're taking me to find Hunk, okay?"

"Mkay, if you say so, Pidgeon."

*:・ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading!!
> 
> My Tumblr: https://coscuuxjustcannot.tumblr.com/  
> My Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/coscuuxjustcannot
> 
> *:・ﾟ✧


End file.
